boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerang (Southeast Asia)
Programming Blocks Advertisements Good Morning, Scooby This block is currently shown on Boomerang. Good Morning Scooby! continues for a selection of Scooby Doo Shows along with other classic cartoon series from Hanna-Barbera. Boomeraction Boomeraction is a block which, as its name suggests, consists of classic action-oriented shows such as Jonny Quest, Birdman and the Galaxy Trio, Sealab 2020 and among others. Get a dose of timeless action-pack series on Weeknights at 9:00 PM. Boom! Boom! Boom! An unstoppable Weekend block with no commercial interruptions featuring all-time toon favorites starting at 7:00 PM. Boomerang Theatre The full length animated movie and specials is now showing on Boomerang on Saturdays at 9:00 PM. Boomysteries Boomysteries is a mystery-themed late night block on Weekends at 11:00 PM features the strangest but mysterious toon stories ever. Boomeracers Boomeracers is a car-racing-themed programming block that aired Weekdays at 1:30 PM. The Zoo The Zoo is an animal-themed programming block on Weekdays at 9:00 to 11:00 AM. The Big Bucket The Big Bucket is Boomerang's major marathon block. Started in June 2006, The Big Bucket features a 3 hour marathon of Boomerang's Character of the month. Free Non-Classic Free Non-Classic is Boomerang's non-cartoon classic block. Started in July 2007, Free Non-Classic features a 5 hour non-cartoon classic of Boomerang's Character of the month List of Shows shown on Boomerang (Southeast Asia) Current and Past Shows * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * The Addams Family * Alf * Atom Ant * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels ** Captain Planet and the Planeteers ** The New Adventures of Captain Planet * Casper and the Angels * The Centurions * Challenge of the GoBots * Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines * The Droopy Dog Series ** Droopy: Master Detective * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Fangface * Fantastic Four (1967) * Fantastic Max ** The Flintstones ** The Flintstone Kids ** The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show * Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles * The Funky Phantom * The Great Grape Ape Show * Heathcliff and Marmaduke * Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch * The Herculoids * Hong Kong Phooey * Huckleberry Hound * Inch High, Private Eye * Jabberjaw * The Jetsons * Jonny Quest * Jem ** Josie and the Pussycats ** Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * The Looney Tunes Show * Magilla Gorilla * Monchhichis * Mr. T * MGM (Features Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Cartoon Shorts) * The New Shmoo * Pac-Man * Paw Paws * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Police Academy: The Animated Series * The Popeye Series ** The All-New Popeye Show ** The Popeye Show * Pound Puppies * The Pirates of Dark Water * Pixie & Dixie * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Quick Draw McGraw * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * Richie Rich * Scooby-Doo ** A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** Laff-A-Lympics ** The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo ** Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Sealab 2020 * Secret Squirrel * Shirt Tales * The Smurfs * Snagglepuss * The Snorks * Space Ghost * Speed Buggy * SWAT Kats * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Top Cat * Wacky Races * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * Wally Gator * Yakky Doodle * The Yearling * The Yogi Bear Series ** The New Yogi Bear Show ** Yo Yogi! ** Yogi's Gang ** Yogi's Space Race ** Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Young Robin Hood